


Horny

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, bottom jinyoung, cat hybrid, top jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: Jinyoung wanted to play with Jaebum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first post on here and it's 1k worth of smut bc I couldn't get enough of daddy!jaebum.

Jinyoung was horny. Not because he was a hybrid, but because it’d been 2 weeks since Jaebum touched him, the latter choosing to bury himself in his ever-growing pile of work instead of Jinyoung’s touches and kisses and _reaaally_ good massages. Jinyoung pouted from his position on the bed, deciding to take matters into his own hands as there was no way Jaebum would notice his _obvious_ pouting from the opposite corner of the room where he was typing away on his computer.

 

Jinyoung giggled to himself as he devised a plan which would not only get him what he wanted, but also get Jaebum angry to spice up the sex further. He tiptoed to Jaebum’s desk illuminated solely by the light from his computer, placing his hands on his owner’s shoulders to give him a well needed massage-which often made Jaebum very sleepy. He then leaned over to peck Jaebum on the cheek, proceeding to bury his nose in Jaebum’s neck, giving his collarbones a teasing lick.

 

“Babe stop. I really need to finish this report or my boss will kill me tomorrow.” Jaebum whined as his insatiable kitten nuzzled further into the crook of his neck, unfazed by his weak pleas. In fact, Jaebum whining meant that he was about to cave in soon, so Jinyoung decided to bring it up a notch and moved to sit in his owner’s lap, making sure to press his ass against Jaebum’s crotch teasingly.

 

“You really like testing my patience, don’t you?” Jaebum groaned, the look in his eyes changing from a determined one to one that was more predatory. More dangerous. Jinyoung, however, didn’t catch the shift in atmosphere and continued to grind down on Jaebum, closing his eyes and mewling in pleasure.

 

“Kitten, if you don’t stop now daddy will have to punish you for being a bad kitty. Do you want that?” Jaebum finally snapped, patience worn out from Jinyoung ignoring his warnings. Jinyoung opened his eyes, staring at Jaebum with those round orbs of his, jutting his lower lip out in a pout as he finally noticed Jaebum’s gaze, eyes dark and pupils dilated.

 _Oh, he was so going to get what he wanted_.

 

“Alright, that’s enough. On your hands and knees on the bed. Count to twenty.” Jaebum barked harshly as he pushed Jinyoung off his lap, sighing at his unfinished work- all Jinyoung’s fault, obviously.

 

Before Jinyoung was able to even mutter a reply, Jaebum’s hand was already coming into contact with his clothed ass. “So needy, isn’t it? So desperate that you can’t even wait for me to finish my work to play with you? You’ll get what you want then.” Jaebum scolded. “I told you to count, didn’t I? Make sure I hear it or we’re starting over.”

 

“O-one, daddy!” Jinyoung managed to utter, already getting hard from Jaebum’s angry tone.

 

“Tw-twenty-- ahh!” Jinyoung moaned as he collapsed on the bed in need, skin oversensitive and tingling from where Jaebum had been smacking repeatedly. His cock was hard against his stomach and all he could think of _Jaebumjaebumjaebum_ . Jaebum was mean when he was pissed off, but it turned Jinyoung on immensely, especially when Jaebum had pulled his pants along with his boxers down in the middle of his punishment, just so the kitten would feel more pain when spanked. Jinyoung wasn’t complaining, though- In fact, he had done all that just to rile Jaebum up so he’d be punished. Jinyoung whined from his position on the bed when he felt slick dripping from his hole, he was _sooo_ turned on already.

 

“Face down, ass up.” Jaebum commanded, gaze turning lustful as he focused on the blooming red patch on Jinyoung’s butt. “Red looks good on you, kitty.” Jaebum declared, shoving his own pants down and grabbing hold of his own erection only to push into Jinyoung’s awaiting hole immediately.

 

“Fuuck, daddy!” Jinyoung cried as tears sprang to his eyes due to the sudden stretch to accommodate Jaebum’s size. He hadn’t prepared himself before this and he’d expected Jaebum to at least be kind enough to ensure that Jinyoung was ready for it. He wouldn’t deny that he enjoyed the stinging pain though, he’d always been a masochist for _daddy_.

 

Jaebum ignored his kitten’s cries of pain as they quickly faded into mewls of pleasure when he thrusted deep into Jinyoung, hitting his prostate. “Have you learnt your lesson yet? Or do you still need to be taught?” Jaebum questioned, not slowing his thrusts as he awaited Jinyoung’s reply. The lack of response seemed to drive Jaebum crazy as he immediately upped his pace, setting a cruel and punishing rhythm for Jinyoung as he pressed for an answer. “N-no, daddy! I’m sorry daddy, I’ve learnt my lesson. I’ll be a good kitty- aah, I promise!” Jinyoung weakly voiced out when he realised Jaebum wasn’t going to let up until he said something.

 

Jaebum’s gaze softened as soon as he heard that, loosening his bruising grip on Jinyoung’s hips and settling for slow, deep thrusts into Jinyoung’s heat. “Baby, are you close?” Jinyoung’s whimpers at the use of the nickname were a dead giveaway, Jaebum quickening his thrusts and reaching around to tug at Jinyoung’s leaking cock, rubbing the slit with his thumb. “Then come for me, kitten.”

  
“Jae-daddy!” Jinyoung cried out as the sudden stimulation on his neglected cock finally pushed him over the edge, thick ropes of come streaking the sheets. “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby-” Jaebum threw his head back in pleasure, the feeling of Jinyoung’s walls clenching around him too much as he came mid-sentence, filling Jinyoung with his warm release. He continued to pound into Jinyoung, not forgetting to stroke Jinyoung’s cock to ride out their orgasm. He pulled out of the kitten with a happy sigh, rolling over and pulling Jinyoung on top on him. “Rest well, kitten- You’re going to be sore later.” Jaebum smirked as Jinyoung’s eyes shot open in surprise, no longer sleepy as he scrunched his face up, sticking his tongue out at Jaebum.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it! Lmk what you think~ Comments would make my day <3  
> 


End file.
